teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Maron
Maron (マロン Maron) is Krillin's "girlfriend" who is shown as a bombshell young girl with a curvy figure. She first makes a cameo appearance during the credits sequence in the move "Christmas Tree of Might", and makes her first and only full appearance in "There's Something About Maron", which takes place during the Garlic Jr. saga of DragonBall Z Abridged. She is voiced by K.C. Diya. Personality Much like in the original series, she is beautiful but somewhat ditzy and can be downright stupid. She's also acts extremely spoiled, such as asking Juan (Krillin) Sanchez for one thousand dollars just to replace a broken nail. She has the tendency to ask dumb questions, like asking Yarjirobe and Korin what their kids would look like (to which Korin replies, "Probably fat kitties."). She's also shown to be demanding person like wanting Turtle as a pet. She is known to work both as a waitress and as a prostitute, as does not shy away from hiding her promiscuity. However, at the end of the episode, she reveals that her stupidity was nothing more than a facade as she ditches the ditzy tone and speaks professionally to Krillin when she tells him that she's been working with the government the entire time. Her spoiled nature, however, is not part of the facade as she admits to not being a good person when Krillin complained about spending almost all his money on her. Appearance Maron has an uncanny resemblance to Bulma, having blue hair. She appears wearing nothing but a really small yellow bathing suit that exposes her cleavage and most of her "heart-shaped pillow of an ass". Her most notable feature are her huge boobs that, according to Krillin, are about the size of his head. Biography Unlike the main series, it turns out Maron's ditzy-bimbo act is just a ruse and she is in fact an agent of the State Fraud Bureau sent to spy on Krillin until he admits to insurance fraud, which she managed to record from a recorder hidden in her boobs (which Krillin laments is the only place he couldn't reach). Instead of sending him to prison, Maron states that Krillin has to pay back everything he owes, including the money he spent on her out of pocket and claims that she was never a good person, due to working for the government after Krillin complains about spending a huge amount of money on her alone (which was over 500 grand). Krillin later expressed a desire to use Future Trunks' time machine to travel back into the past and warn himself not to date Maron, which Trunks informed him would be a futile effort due to Multiverse Theory. Trivia * In the credits for "Christmas Tree of Might", Krillin was said to have received Maron as a Christmas present, but was not allowed to keep her due to being "non-canon". This is a reference to the fact that Maron was created specifically for the original anime as filler. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Idiots